Babylon 5: Objects at Rest
"Objects at Rest" is the twenty-first episode of season five of the American science fiction television series Babylon 5 and the 109th episode of the series overall. It was directed by John Copeland and written by series creator J. Michael Straczynski. It first aired in syndication on Wednesday, November 18th, 1998. In this episode, John Sheridan and Delenn prepare to depart Babylon 5 forever and establish themselves on the planet Minbari. Michael Garibaldi has already quit and is setting up his own business with a new board of directors. G'Kar leaves as well and presents a recorded message naming Ta'Lon his successor. An accident aboard the White Star causes trouble for Sheridan and Delenn and causes Lennier to doubt himself. Cast Starring Guest Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Babylon 5: The Complete Universe DVD boxset collection and disc six of the Babylon 5: The Complete Fifth Season DVD collections by Warner Home Video. * This episode is production code number: 522. * The events of this episode take place on September 6th-September 11th, 2262. * Actor Marshall R. Teague is credited as Marshall Teague in this episode. * Lyta Alexander does not appear in this episode. Quotes * John Sheridan: Fight... for what you believe. Which brings me to the .. first piece of advice my dad ever gave me, and now I'm giving it to you. Never... * Delenn: Never start a fight. But always finish it. * John Sheridan: : Always finish it. .... * John Sheridan: At times, you may end up far away from home. You may not be sure of where you belong anymore. But home is always there. Because home is not a place. It's wherever your passion takes you. .... * John Sheridan: I give you .. what little wisdom I have. Delenn .. is the greatest ally you will ever have. Her depths of courage and compassion are unmatched in my experience. Look to her .. for wisdom and fire in equal measure. And if you ever have any doubt .. talk to her. She will never judge you. She will only love you. From time to time, you will make mistakes. They're inevitable. Sometimes those mistakes will be .. huge. What matters is that you learn from them. .... * Londo Mollari: When I heard that you were with child, and that you were finally returning here to stay, how could I not come and convey my personal good wishes? I would raise a toast to you, but .. there doesn't seem to be anything at hand. Mr. President, do you have a little brivari? Or perhaps some of that excellent Earth whiskey tucked away in a box somewhere, yes? .... * Londo Mollari: Another of the benefits of being Emperor, or president, in your case, is not so much the people who are pleased to see you in office. It's the people who are furious that you're even alive, no less holding a position of power. Knowing that every day you succeed, they die a little more inside, makes the endeavor eminently satisfying. .... * Delenn: There are moments when we all become someone else, something other than what we are. It takes only a moment, but we spend the rest of our lives looking back at that moment in shame. .... * John Sheridan: It's good to know that at least one of the old gang will be sticking around for a while. * Zack Allan: Who, me? Absolutely. Hell, I'll probably still be here when they turn off the lights. * John Sheridan: I don't doubt it. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:Babylon 5/Season 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5/Episodes Category:1998/Episodes Category:November, 1998/Episodes